It Happened on Halloween
by Awesomegreentie
Summary: Modern Banna fluff


**A/N. Thi idea came from two Halloween prompts on tumblr. "** You really want me to come to this party but I'd honestly rather stay home and pass out candy sorry AU" and "You made me watch horror movies with you and now I'm too scared to sleep this is your fault so you have to stay up with me all night AU" **hope you enjoy. And maybe if you do you could leave a little review.**

John closed the door and placed the container of candy back on the hall table. He moved toward the couch but didn't really expect to get very far; the stream of trick or treaters had been steady for over an hour now. He decided to flip the telly off completely, opting for some music instead. Sure enough, about ten seconds after he had turned the music on, the doorbell rang again.

John opened the door and heard the chorus of chanting children.

"Trick or Treat!" they squealed.

He bent and began distributing the candy. "What a beautiful princess you are. And what's this? A Power Ranger? And a fine looking Hufflepuff if I'm not mistaken."

As he was about to shut the door again, he saw one of the mothers in the crowd approaching him. He could tell she was wearing a costume but couldn't tell what it was due to the fact that she had her coat pulled tight around her body to guard her from the chill.

"That was a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff."

As soon as she spoke, John recognized who it was and a huge smile spread across his face, whether he wanted it to or not.

"Anna! What are you doing here?"

"You're just now recognizing me?" she pouted.

"I couldn't see you properly in the back of the crowd like that. I thought you were a parent."

Another group of youngsters were gathering behind Anna and interrupting with yet another round of 'trick or treats'. With his free hand, John pulled her out of the way and into his home.

"Here you go. One for you. One for you. Happy Halloween," he said to the various little ones.

He closed the door and turned to Anna intending to continue questioning her. Instead, he just stood and stared. She had removed her coat and hung it on one of his wall hooks. Because of this, John could now see her costume. Her fairly skimpy, very form fitting costume. The costume that perfectly highlighted her every dip and curve. The very dips and curves he had been trying not to notice for about a year now.

She posed for him, "Do you like it?" she purred, placing a tiny pair of devil horns on her head.

John couldn't think of a single appropriate way to answer Anna's question. Finally he managed to squeak out, "No wonder you were cold."

Anna laughed a deep and throaty laugh that hit John right in the pit of his stomach. He was relieved when there was a pounding at the door and he had to attend to another group of children. He took several gulps of the cool night air as he handed out the candy and just barely felt ready to face her again as the children walked down his path.

"Hi," Anna smiled.

"Hi."

"Do I get a hug?"

John had the distinct feeling that she recognized his discomfort and was rather enjoying it.

"Yes, of course," he stumbled into action and gave her a quick hug. "Why aren't you at Mary's party?"

"Why aren't you?" she challenged.

He gave a heavy sigh, "I told you, I'd rather be here giving out candy. I know you wanted me to go but it's just not my thing. I don't drink, I'm no good at small talk, I can't dance, and I hate wearing costumes. It has absolutely no enticing qualities for me."

"I was there," she smirked.

"Ok, it has one enticing quality," he smiled back, "Can I get you a cup of tea? You must be freezing." He made his way toward the kitchen but stopped as the doorbell rang again.

"Never mind the door," Anna called, "I'll give the candy."

"And eat most of it," he teased.

"Silly beggar."

John listened to Anna's voice as she happily gave candy to the children and his heart soared. He knew he wasn't keeping his feelings very well in check, but he couldn't really force himself to care. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he had been rather miserable this evening. Much more miserable than he had anticipated. It wasn't that he wanted to go to the party; he didn't. But he couldn't stop thinking about how Anna was there. And other blokes were there. Blokes younger and better looking than he was. Blokes who could dance and had probably held her tightly during the slow songs. And these days he couldn't even drink the thoughts out of his head.

Actually, he reminded himself, he could. There wasn't anything stopping him except himself and it was a road he knew he would never go down again. He had been miserable in his life when he had taken to the bottle. He somehow thought the numbness it brought would make him feel better, but it had only made him worse. A worse husband, a worse son, a worse man.

Well he wasn't miserable anymore. He didn't hate his life. In fact, it was better than he had ever dared to hope it could be when he left London for Downton. He had a job he loved working for his best mate. He had friends and colleagues who respected and genuinely liked him, he was back in his mother's good graces. And, best of all, he had Anna.

Of course he didn't have her the way he wanted to. That was too much to ask. Someone as clever, funny, beautiful and kind hearted as Anna could never fall for a broken down, worn out man like him. But she was here now, tonight, seeking him out instead of slow dancing with one of those young studs he had imagined. For now it was enough.

He took the tea and a few biscuits out to the table where Anna was already seated and rustling through the bowl of candy.

"I brought some biscuits as well in case you wanted a nibble, but I see you've already helped yourself," he chortled.

"No I haven't," Anna insisted, speaking around the candy which was clearly in her mouth. She quickly pulled her hand from the bowl and returned it to her lap.

John handed her a mug of tea, reminding her, "That's supposed to be for the kids."

"I know. I only took one."

John raised his eyebrows at her and she hurried to continue, "I did! And it's getting kind of late for trick or treaters anyway. You should just turn off the light so we can have a chat."

"But you're going back to the party after you've had your cuppa," John insisted.

"Not unless you come with me."

John sipped his tea, "I haven't a costume."

"You have a kilt. You could wear that." The spark in Anna's eyes when she said this made John's heart flip in his chest and he quickly returned to his tea.

"That's for family weddings, not costume parties."

"That's a shame," Anna sighed, keeping eye contact with him over her cup as she added, "You look lovely in a kilt."

They drank their tea in silence for a few minutes when the doorbell finally rang again. "I'll get it," Anna chirped as she got up from the table. "I'm the one in costume, that makes it more fun."

John watched as she handed out the candy and briefly wondered what the teenage boys at the door thought of Anna's costume. He knew what he'd be thinking if he were them. He knew what he was thinking now. She finished with her chore, set the bowl on the hall table and turned out the light.

"That lot seemed a bit old for trick or treating." She reached for his hand and pulled him from his chair, attempting to lead him toward the settee, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

John took a few steps but then stopped them both, "You should be heading back to Mary's."

"You don't want me here?" Anna asked with mock innocence.

"You know I do. But it's not right."

Anna looked puzzled, "Not right? Why ever not?" Both her hands slid down his arms and she held his hands, looking up and waiting for him to answer.

"Because it's a waste, Anna. You shouldn't be wasting your time here with me when you could be at Mary's having fun."

"I am having fun. In case you hadn't noticed Mr. Bates, I like spending time with you."

She steadfastly sat on the sofa, tucking her legs under her and turning back to look at him still standing a good distance away.

"That's not the point," he said, feeling a bit frustrated. It was hard enough to encourage her to leave when it was the last thing he wanted her to do. Did she have to make him say it over and over again?

"I beg to differ. That's exactly the point. You say you don't want to go to the party because you won't have any fun. Fine. I've accepted that as best I can. Why can't you accept the fact that it's no fun for me without you there?"

"Because that can't be true. You love to chat and laugh…"

"We can chat and laugh."

"And dance. We can't dance. And I'm sure there are any number of interesting young men for you to dance with at Mary's party. She knows everyone."

Anna stood and reached one hand in John's direction, "Come here." She said it softly but it was a command he could not resist.

He took her hand and she pulled him into an empty space in the room, folding herself into his chest. Before he knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around her waist and she began to sway back and forth.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and even to himself his voice sounded dreamlike.

"Dancing with the only man I have any interest in dancing with tonight. Or any other night for that matter."

She moved her hands from his chest to the short hairs at the back of his neck. He had no hope of stifling the groan that escaped from somewhere deep inside him. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. What was happening here? Was he dreaming? Had Anna had too much to drink at Mary's party?

Just then the doorbell rang and John stepped back, away from Anna.

"John, don't," Anna called somewhat sharply. She softened her voice, "The light's already off. Just ignore them."

"Anna," John pleaded. Truth be told, he didn't know what to do. He had dreamt of scenarios just like this for so long that now that things seemed to be happening it scared the hell out of him. What if he was misreading these signs because he so desperately wanted to see them? What if he wasn't misreading these signs? He was sure to disappoint her. Probably sooner rather than later. And worst of all, what if something happened and then she changed her mind, realized it wasn't what she wanted after all and it ruined their friendship?

Anna picked up on his distress and changed her tack.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to dance. Let's watch a movie like I said before. Only don't make me go back to Mary's. Don't send me away."

Again John closed his eyes. He sighed and his shoulders slumped, partly in defeat and partly in relaxation.

"You know I'd never send you away. Why don't you choose a film and I'll clear the dishes and make us more tea?"

"Great!" Anna beamed, already making her way to John's collection of DVDs.

In the kitchen, John did a bit of washing up, brewed a full pot of tea and popped some popcorn into the microwave. It had always amazed and bemused him how someone of Anna's stature could eat so much. A few minutes later, he made his way back into the sitting room and was again caught off guard by Anna's beauty.

This time she had thrown one of his jumpers over her costume. The thick pullover completely engulfed her, reaching way past her hands and all the way down to her mid-thigh at the bottom. John had thought she looked sexy before, but seeing her in his clothing…

"You don't mind do you?" she asked, a bit embarrassed, "It was thrown over that chair there and I was a bit chilled."

"No of course not," he cleared his throat and placed the tea tray down on the coffee table, smiling and sitting next to her.

"Ooh, you made popcorn," she beamed, tossing a few kernels into her mouth. "I saw you had this movie laying out."

She handed him the horror movie she had found on the far cushion of the sofa, "I'm surprised you have this film. Doesn't seem your type."

"It's not. Rob lent it to me. He insisted that if I was going to skip Mary's party I had to at least do something in keeping with Halloween and watch a horror film. You can pick something else if you'd like. I don't mind."

Anna snuggled into his side, "No let's watch it. It could be fun. Besides, I have it all loaded and ready to go."

"Very well," John laughed, "On your head be it."

He pushed play and the various previews began to flash across the tv screen, each one more gruesome than the last. It wasn't long before Anna was tucking her head into John's shoulder or jumping in her seat. The "ohs" and "acks" she was uttering melted his heart and filled him with laughter in equal measure.

"We really don't have to watch this you know. You can pick any other film you like."

"No, it's fine," she squeaked, grabbing his arm more tightly.

The first 10 minutes or so of the film began uneventfully and Anna began to relax. Finally, the group of campers began disappearing into the woods one by one and John chuckled.

"You see, this is what I hate about these movies. You'd think when their GPS began to malfunction and every one of their mobiles lost reception they would have realized that continuing on wasn't a wise choice. And if that wasn't enough, listen to all this ominous music."

Anna looked up at him from where her head was resting on his shoulder, "To be fair, they can't hear the music."

The sparkle in her eyes when she teased him had always taken John's breath away and now with her so close he was overwhelmed. He was profoundly disappointed when she turned away from him and back to the film.

She was just in time to see the first victim fall into a pit filled with sharpened spikes and be impaled through several parts of her body.

"Oh my god! Do they have to be so completely disgusting?" Anna shouted.

John chuckled, "I think that's the point."

"Well really," she complained.

"Anna, I've told you before, we don't have to watch this." His voice was so tender that Anna melted inside.

"We can watch," she whispered, "you'll just have to protect me."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek but this was not like the thousands of times she had done so before. This was not quick, or friendly. This kiss was slow and sensual. She followed it by whispering in his ear.

"Can you do that, John? Will you protect me?"

He turned and his lips were mere centimeters from her own.

"That's what I've been trying to do for years now," he whispered in return, his voice rasping even in his own ears.

She kissed her way down his cheek toward his lips. He knew he should stop her but he couldn't. It felt far too wonderful.

She stopped herself, just at the corner of his mouth, "I don't need protecting from you, John. Never from you."

He swallowed, "You have no idea how much you need protection from me."

His words could have proved discouraging, but Anna looked in his eyes and saw a depth of emotion and she had never seen before. She was convinced that he wanted her, loved her, as much as she loved and wanted him.

"I love you, Mr. Bates. I know it's not lady like to say it, but I'm not a lady and I don't pretend to be."

"You are a lady to me, and I've never known a finer one."

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm a devil, remember?"

She kissed the spot where his jaw met his neck and he just managed to mumble, "But what about tomorrow, Anna. What then?"

She leaned back and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow I'm going to feel exactly the same way as I do tonight. The same way I felt yesterday, and the day before that. The same way I've felt for over a year. So," she kissed him again, "if this isn't what you want," she was even closer to his lips now, "tell me to stop. Do you want me to stop, John?"

She continued to kiss his cheek and jaw and neck, but despite how foggy his brain felt, he managed to plead, "You should. You really should."

"That's not an answer to my question," she purred.

"Anna…"

She leaned back and looked him in the eye, betting everything she had on the fact that he loved her too, "Do you want me to stop, John?"

He waited a heartbeat or two before answering her, his eyes flitting to her lips and back. Finally he shook his head, "No, I don't want you to stop. I never want you to stop."

He reached over and cupped her face in his palm, pulling her back to him and placing his lips on hers. She sighed and he was completely lost, deepening the kiss immediately. He groaned when she shifted closer to him and pulled him in tighter by the nape of his neck.

He broke away from her and whispered into her neck, "I love you, Anna. I love you so much. And for so long."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Do you mean it?"

"God yes. I would love you however, whenever, whatever. Please, Anna. Please tell me this is real. Please tell me you won't wake up tomorrow and wonder what the hell you were thinking."

"John," Anna assured him, "the only thing I'm going to wonder tomorrow morning is what you're making me for breakfast."

As his heart leapt at her response, John kissed her again and gave himself over to it completely. Someone in the movie screamed when they found yet another mutilated corpse, but neither John nor Anna paid them any attention at all.


End file.
